Davino Ridich
Type: Blackmarked Dragonaut (THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS) Davino is a Blackmarked Jooni born of the Ridich family bloodline, Joone's Ruling family of over a century, up until recent events. History Davino was born to high ruleress Milly and emperor Orinor Ridich, and raised his younger sister Marie Ridich. Davino was the eldest amongst four siblings, with a younger brother and two younger sisters. Davino is very attached to his youngest sister and defends her, while regarding the other sister, amethyst, with hatred and disdain for the way she treats the youngest sister. Early life Davino Ridich was an openminded, eager young jooni, who loved to learn and make friends. when he reached the age of 5, he obtained a sibling, amethyst. it wasnt until the birth of Raviono that Davino was forced to start raising his siblings. upon taking on this task, he started slowly learning about the dangers of the real world, and slowy started to change, out of fear of losing his siblings to the dangers he learned of. he fretted over all of them, but he paid significantly much more attention to his little sister, because of her being a wildcard jooni as well as a target of amethyst's cruelty later on. Journey for the Brooch davino grew up caring for his siblings in the place of his ever so busy parents, and as time went by, he was faced with more and more challenges. he spent a lot of time watching over his youngest sister out of fear that his second youngest sister would kill her while his back was turned. the feud between him and amethyst ended up escalating to the point where davino flat out disowned her, and sided primarily with marie, which put davino on amethyst's hit list for sure. the antagonistic feud between the two soon wore davino down, and he started looking for any reason he could to get away from the ridichin province castle, the place where he and his siblings, as well as a majority of the ridich bloodline that were still alive, resided. after countless days of researching, he found a legend about a brooch specifically for wildcard jooni. after much research on that particular artifact, he packed up essentials, donned his armor, and left, leaving marie in the care of her bodyguard, roberto. his journey had lead him across the ridichin province, a month long journey, to an abandoned village. upon retreiving the brooch from the only jooni left in that village, who was stuck in their dragon form, he left straight for home. it took one more month, and upon returning to the ridichin province kingdom, he started hearing news of, to his dread, his sister and her struggle against wildcard. he booked it back to the castle, brooch in hand, and after quite a bit of coercing and the threat of a full blown shadow-battle, he was able to force wildcard to relenquish control and leave marie be for the time being. as an extra precaution, he gave marie the brooch, telling her to wear it as often as she could, and that she did. The Exodus the years flew by, davino watched his siblings grow, and got used to fending off amethyst on a daily basis. he changed even more, growing cold, silent, and socially challenged due to his new habits of isolating himself. he had branded himself with the mark of wildcard to signify his willingness to aid the wildcard jooni, his sister, in keeping wildcard himself under control.Category:Character Category:Jooni